Never forget 911
by dax0042
Summary: This story is to honor those who died and lived on 9/11. And Brooklyn will help the world remember this tragic day. Please no flames, just don't read if this story bothers you.


It was September 10, 2001. The city was quiet that night, but for one family they knew what going to happen the next day. The Manhattan Clan swooped down on the castle exterior. Surprisingly, it had been a slow night for crime, so after searching for something, ANYTHING, in the last thirty minutes, Goliath had deemed it best to return to their castle home.

Broadway stifled a yawn. "Sure is a dull night around here," he commented dryly. "I almost wish Demona was around. It would give us something to do." Goliath glared harshly at his daughter's mate, not at all feeling pleased by that last comment. He certainly did not want to hear about that, because it reminded him of his former Angel Of The Night, but now Broadway had ruined his somber mood.

Broadway quickly put on a apologetic expression. "Sorry, Goliath. I wasn't thinking," he said but it was already too late at that point.

Landing softly on his feet, Goliath looked around, a scowl on his face. He secretly hoped on the inside that there was something to keep him and his clan busy in the twilight hours of that desolate night in downtown Manhattan. But, alas, there was not. Only a steady flow of traffic, and human pedestrians crossing the streets aimlessly, roaming the sidewalks without a clear destination in their minds.

But as Brooklyn, Katana, and Nashvile landed, they all turned and looked at the World Trade Center, those massive twin towers stood tall with pride, but the three gargoyles felt no sense of pride, only sadness.

"What is the matter, brother?" Coldstone asked walking up to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked his robotic brother in the eye, sadly he said, "Tomorrow you will all see the truth. A heart breaking truth that change the United States."

"Brooklyn? What do you mean? Did something happen during your time dance?" Angela asked, worried. The female gargoyle so wanted to help her clan brother. But it was Nashvile who helped the clan understand what was to come.

"Tomorrow at 8:46 a.m, the North Tower will be attacked and then at 9:03 a.m, the South Tower will be attacked, as well as the Pentagon." Nashvile had to hold back tears as he finished speaking.

The clan suddenly went quiet. Why had Brooklyn or his family not told them about this sooner about this? This question was pushed aside by who would attack and why? They needed to know now, before it was to late. Goliath grabbed Brooklyn and turned him around.

"Who will _attack_ the towers!" he shouted. "We must warn the city before the attack happens." However, by the time Brooklyn had finished telling the clan about the coming attack, the sun rose, and the clan turned to stone. All but Coldstone and Coldfire, they stayed awake.

As Elisa sat at her desk, the lovely detective was suddenly startled when the two cyborg gargoyles came crashing through the roof. Police officers rushed in, guns raised and at the ready. But when they saw it was just Coldstone and Coldfire, they lowered their weapons.

As the sun went down that day and the night took its place in the sky, Goliath and his clan awoke with a roar. All of them turned and saw that the city was in chaos. Black smoke and thick dust had taken the place where the towers had once stood.

"It has happened," was all Brooklyn said as he and his family took off. Their main concern now was getting to ground zero to help dig out the trapped people. For a brief minute, the rest of the clan was at a lose for words. They stood there, trying to take in what they were seeing, but Angela suddenly took a running jump and flew after Brooklyn's family.

Then the others suddenly followed.

It was even more chaotic at ground zero when the gargoyles arrived. There were thousands of people already helping with the rescue efforts, but as Brooklyn went over to help some firefighters, one of them turned and shouted at him. "You are not needed here, freak!"

"Yeah, you and your kind just get out of here!" another shouted. Brooklyn quickly caught a piece of metal that was thrown at him.

"Please, let us help you." he begged. "There are people trapped under here that need our help." But the firefighters were not in the mood to listen, but a group of police officers told them to let the clan help in the rescue.

The New York City Fire Department deployed 200 units (half of the department) to the World Trade Center. Their efforts were supplemented by numerous off-duty firefighters and emergency medical technicians. There were even more people coming in from across the bay to help as well. Now it was clear, everyone was here to help with the rescue operations.

Fu-dog and Bronx were sniffing around some of the wreckage when the two beasts stopped. Barking with excitement, Broadway and Angela hurried over to the beasts. Broadway listened and could hear the faint sound of someone calling for help.

"Get some help over here! We have a live one!" he shouted. When the rubble was moved, a wounded police office crawled out and passed out at Angela's feet. Being very gentle, the female gargoyle lifted the officer up and held him close as she took him to a near by ambulance.

Throughout the rest of the night, the clan helped with the rescues. Elisa was relieved to see her brother and his people coming to help, but what shocked her even more was that even Demona had come to help.

One year had passed since the attack and already the city was gathering at what was once ground zero. Goliath and his clan were among the people gathering at the site. People spoke out to share their pain and anger to the world, so that the terrorists would know that everyone would be calling for their blood.

Finally, the gargoyles were asked to speak. But only Brooklyn chose to speak. He looked at the crowds and thought of what to say. Taking a deep breath, the red gargoyle spoke.

"Last year, on this very day, America was attacked, resulting in the deaths of over two thousand people. My only regret is that I and my family knew that this was going to happen, but our warnings were rejected. But even in the face of the danger and threat of losing our lives, the people of this city worked hard to help save those who were trapped." his words were full of sadness, pride and hope. "But America in its power will prove to be unbreakable. We will never forget this day, never forget our fallen, because that will give us the power to defeat this enemy and bring justice to the fallen! Never forget 9/11!"

The people all cheered and clapped. Brooklyn was right, they were going to remember this day until the end of times. No one would forget it.

 **THE END.**


End file.
